Rigel X visitors
List of individuals who visited the trade complex on Rigel X. Several alien species were observed at the trade complex on Rigel X, when the crew of the visited in 2151. Among them were Benzites, Lorillians, and Markalians. ( ) Level 2 aliens Aliens with long heads In search of information regarding Klaang, Vulcan Sub-Commander T'Pol visited the trade complex office, manned by an alien with a long elongated head. At least two other members of this species were also present at the trade complex and visited the burlesque show. ( ) on location at the Hyperion Water Treatment Plant and on Friday at the Redondo Power Plant.}} File:Rigel X central security officer.jpg|''Played by Larry Richards'' File:Rigel X trade complex alien 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' Aliens with ridged-brows These two female aliens with ridged-brows were seen on Level 2 outside the security office, sitting near Trip Tucker in the resting area. The first was drinking an yellow liquid from a glass jug as she waited, while the second sat holding onto a burgundy colored cylindrical case. ( ) Alien man 2 This alien man was talking with the third Guppi outside the Central Security office while holding a large object. A second woman of his species was also present in the general vicinity. ( ) Benzites Corvallens Guppi Three Guppi were seen on Rigel X in 2151. The first was nearby when T'Pol and began exploring the trade complex. The second and third were outside the resting area near the Central Security office. ( ) File:Guppi 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Guppi 2.jpg|''Played by Judy Maizel'' File:Guppi 3.jpg|''Played by Lydia Jay'' Lorillians Markalians Pardshay's species Red-skinned alien This red-skinned alien was nearby when T'Pol and Tucker began exploring the trade complex. He walked past a door, from behind which activities had gotten Tucker's attention. ( ) Level 5 aliens Alien man 1 This yellow-skinned man was dressed in a maroon hood and blue frock. His flesh was mottled with brown and gray spots and he possessed no discernible nose or nostrils. When approached by Enterprise officers Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Travis Mayweather, the man claimed to have seen the Klingon Klaang. He persuaded Reed and Mayweather to watch the butterfly dancers' show and even offered to introduce them. The Humans declined. ( ) Butterfly dancers The butterfly dancers were entertainers at the Rigel X trade complex, performing an exotic dance while catching and eating butterflies with their long tongues. Both women were nearly identical with one primarily blue in color, the other mostly pink. Their faces were white above the mouth and their hair matched their colorful skin tone. The dancers' bodies were covered in silver-colored objects. Another alien claimed to know the dancers personally and offered to introduce them to Reed and Mayweather. ( ) , p. 43)|The novel A Choice of Futures featured another duo engaging in this act, described as "Klimasz butterfly dancers", the species' name an apparent homage to the actors.}} Shran's former associates Sometime in the late 2150s, Andorian Thy'lek Shran was forced to fake his death, wrongfully accused by at least four alien criminals of stealing a Tenebian amethyst. Learning of this deception in 2161, the criminals kidnapped Shran's daughter, Talla, threatening to kill her if Shran did not return the amethyst. With the help of Jonathan Archer and the crew of Enterprise, Shran confronted the aliens on Rigel X, retrieving Talla and escaping. The alien gangsters, however, were able to catch up with the NX-01 and board the ship. Before they could harm Shran, Talla, or any of the Enterprise crew, all of the aliens were killed in a plasma explosion set off by Charles Tucker III, who was also fatally wounded. ( ) Green-skinned aliens The lead alien of the gang was an ashen-green-skinned alien with long, gray hair. His features were distinguished by a column of horizontal ridges bisecting his face. He had pale blue eyes and was dressed in a gray, padded suit with a sash-like belt. .}} A second green-skinned alien was also a part of the gang, and was present when the criminals boarded Enterprise. He wore a long red coat and carried an alien phaser rifle. ( ) Horned alien Among the alien gangsters associated with Shran was a semi-reptilian man, characterized by brown, scaled skin. The alien's features were dominated by distinct cheekbones and several sharp horns extending from the middle of his forehead to the back of his head. His hands were heavily scaled and he wore a brown, hairy-looking jacket. This alien also carried an alien phaser rifle. ( ) Orange alien The fourth alien criminal killed aboard Enterprise was another humanoid, this one orange in color with a red face. His face was also distinguished by dominate cheekbones and he had large, slanted nostrils. His hands were clawed, his hair brown and long. This alien was dressed in a camouflage-green suit with a gray and rust-colored belt. ( ) for the Rigelian diplomats. Their makeup, however, was yellow and green in color, rather than orange and red.}} Background information Unidentified characters Two actresses, Angela Giampietro and Erika Mueller, both appeared in the Rigel X scenes in "Broken Bow", portraying yet unidentified characters. Docking coordinators In the deleted scene 092 from the "Broken Bow", Captain Archer and Hoshi Sato had a conversation with the dockmaster of Rigel X while searching for the Klingon Klaang, played by actor David Richards who later portrayed a Markalian dockmaster in the second season episode . This scene featured two more background performers as Rigel natives. The deleted scene was later added to the ENT Season 1 DVD and he also appeared in the novelization. The call sheets for the episode list Richards as "Dock Master" and the two background actors as "Rigel (New and improved)". The scene was filmed on on Paramount Stage 8 including work in front of a green screen. One of the two background costumes was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. File:Markalian dockmaster, broken bow.jpg|The dock master Played by David Richards File:Markalian dock crewman 1.jpg|A dock worker Played by Jon Wright File:Markalian dock crewman 2.jpg|A dock worker Played by Arthur Murray Yellow-skinned alien In the deleted scene 099 from "Broken Bow", two yellow-skinned aliens appeared. One of them acquired a hooker, the other was watching a fire-eater. Both were portrayed by unknown actors. File:Rigel X yellow-skinned alien 2.jpg| File:Rigel X trade complex alien 2.jpg| Fire eater Deleted Scene 099 from "Broken Bow" featured an alien fire eater on Rigel X, portrayed by professional fire eater Debra Lamb Bailleaux. Hookers Three alien hookers appeared in the same deleted scene. According to the call sheet, the characters were "Female "Hookers", Alien", and were played by Dene Doucette, Leslie Redden and Nikole. File:Alien hooker 1, Rigel X.jpg|''Played by Dene Doucette'' File:Alien hooker 2, Rigel X.jpg| Category:Personnel lists Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed² species Category:Deleted and unused material in background